Question: Simplify the following expression: ${-7+3(2x-1)}$
Answer: Distribute the ${3}$ into the parentheses: $ -7 + {3(}\gray{2x-1}{)} $ $ -7 + {6x-3} $ Rewrite the expression to group the numeric terms: $ 6x {-7 - 3}$ Combine the numeric terms: $ 6x {-10}$ The simplified expression is $6x-10$